All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Wind Kunoichi
Summary: Sakura is tired of being heartbroken, and asks from a little help from old Saint Nick. Will someone totally unexpected come and save her from her heartache in time for Christmas? KakaSaku rated M for suggested content and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, Christmas is just around the corner and I figured I'd take a stab at a Christmas themed story. After all Christmas-time is the most wonderful time of the year, as many people say.**

**Plus, the Christmas music has been giving me a bit of inspiration. If you did not know, the title is the same title for Mariah Carey's song, which also has a My Chemical Romance cover version which I adore.**

**Enjoy the story and remember to review!**

**-Wind Kuniochi

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

'Twas the month before Christmas, and all through the town, all creatures were cheerfully asleep…

Except for a few.

* * *

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Quiet a few lights turned on in the house and in the neighborhood as a female voice screamed at the top of her lungs with anger and hatred.

"Sakura let me explain…"

"Get. OUT. NOW!" she yelled again as her now ex-boyfriend tried to defend himself.

Yet how was he suppose to defend himself when he had more than just his pants down with someone she once thought of as her best friend.

"Sakura, let Sasuke explain..."

Her emerald green eyes glowed with rage.

"And you, how could you Ino?" Sakura asked, with tears begging to be released from her eyes. "Just get out, I don't even want to know."

"Saku..."

"DIDN'T YOU TWO HEAR WHAT I SAID? I SAID GET OUT NOW!"

* * *

She slammed the door behind them, collapsing on the floor soon after. Her body was in the fetal position as she sobbed.

Why was it her, oh why was it always her? Sadly enough, this was not the first sign that he had been cheating on her, but she wanted to ignore it at first. Was she not enough for him? Was it her hair color or her body? What was so wrong with her?

Or maybe, to him, she once thought, it was not the fact that something was physically wrong with her, maybe it was something that she did not give him. Was it to high for him to allow her to keep at least one part of her purity? Her hands were already stained with blood, as were her eyes, but thing left to her purity, and she planned on holding on to it until she found that special someone. She did not understand how she would know who he was, but to her, she just knew that something would be different about him...something would stand out about him from the others. Something would shout to her from within, 'he's the one'.

And yet, so far, she had not found that one guy to make the little voice scream inside her with glee that she had finally found him. On the contrary, all that voice had screamed that something was wrong, or that she was too good for her. Yet, she had not listened, and had ended up like this again.

Slowly, she stretched her body out, carefully sitting herself up to wipe the tears from her eyes.

She would get over it. She definitely would.

'_I am a strong kunoichi,_' Sakura told herself over and over again. '_I am going to be alright. Sasuke is not the only guy in the world._'

From the floor, she stood up, taking a strong first stride as she went to collect all the pictures of him and her, putting them in a box, along with the other stuff he had given her, and his stuff that he kept over at her house.

"I think I'll call in sick today," Sakura said aloud as she plopped herself down upon her bed.

* * *

"Hello Sakura," Hinata said as the door had opened up.

It had been a few days since the night of hell, as Sakura would call it, and she was doing fine. In fact, she was doing far better than when he was in her life.

"Hello Hinata," Sakura cheerfully said, as she walked outside, holding a huge box, and a note a top it.

They were heading over to _his_ house to drop off the crap he left behind. Then, shopping, for Christmas was not too far off.

As the two walked off in the cold weather, Sakura could not help but ask her friend a question.

"Hinata, do you think it will snow this year?" Sakura asked.

A light chuckle came from Hinata body.

"I hope it snows, Sakura," Hinata said smiling. "It is already cold enough out."

Sakura smiled briefly. Though just as quickly as it was turned into a smile, it had quickly turned into a frown.

"We are here already," Sakura emotionlessly spoke.

She went up to the door, and quickly, yet with a meaningful force pressed the doorbell.

It rang, and there was no reply.

She pressed the button for a second time.

Again it rang. No reply, yet again.

For the third and final time, she pressed the doorbell with a little more presence.

As it rang for the last time, the door opened, and he, the piece of scum, stood there.

"Sasuke-kun, who's at the door?" a feminine voice from upstairs, probably Ino, yelled.

He did not say anything and reply, closing the door and taking a step outside.

"Why are you here?"

"I have to give you _this_ back," she said as she shoved the box into him. "Don't worry, I gave you _everything _back."

His eyes narrowed for a second only to grow wide, as he carefully opened the letter on top of the box, reading through it very carefully.

He did not realize the damage he would cause when he did what he had, and his eyes slowly widened.

"Sakura, I'm sorr..."

She glared at him.

"I'm through with you Sasuke," Sakura spat, poison filling her tone. "I do not need you here for me. Maybe later on when you have _changed_ I can forgive you and we could _try_ to be friends again, but for now _leave me alone_."

She turned around towards Hinata with a victorious smile on her face.

"Come on Hinata, let's go."

* * *

A plethora of heavy bags were carefully set on the floor in Sakura's living room after shopping. Both her and Hinata had taken care of much of their Christmas shopping, and now just had to wrap their presents at a later date. It was definitely very therapeutic to go out with a small rush and get it all done with one sweep, which was exactly what she needed at the moment. Especially since she was spending time with Hinata. Sakura was eternally grateful that she was now getting to know Hinata more.

From a drawer, she grabbed out a few sheets of papers, a few pens, and a couple of envelopes, and placed them down on the table.

"Why are you taking those out Sakura?" Hinata asked Sakura.

She smiled in reply, and softly began to speak.

"It's been a tradition of mine ever since I was a little girl that after we finished our Christmas shopping to sit down and write a letter to Santa telling him what we want for Christmas," Sakura said. "It's one of the things that really get's me in the Christmas mood. As I've grown older, I usually do this with my friends after our Christmas shopping. If you don't want to it's fine, I just figured I'd start on mine now."

Hinata smiled, and grabbed a sheet of paper to start and a pen, carefully beginning to write. Sakura like her friend, grabbed the necessary items and began to write out on paper.

_

* * *

Dear Santa,_

_I know I may not have been the best I could this year, but I have been trying my hardest. Especially with all I've been going through lately. It has been a very trying time for me._

_Now, I know in years past I have asked for presents that could fit under the tree, and have loved them all ever so dearly. But this year, what I am asking for I do not think could be put under any tree, or wrapped up with any papers or bows. I know you may be thinking that I am getting a little greedy and asking for something such as a nice car or a bigger house. I am happy with my house now, and I have no need for a car currently._

_I do not even know if you can help me with what I am asking for this Christmas, but here it goes..._

_Santa, what I am trying to say is I would really like for Christmas, is a guy who sincerely loves me for who I am, not for what I will give him, what I will do for him, or for what he wants me to become for him, because I now know that changing for a guy is for all the wrong reasons. _

_I am so tired of ending up broken as I have before, I want a guy to come and make me fall in love with him. I am not asking for a fairy-tale romance, but I am asking for love from a guy who will love me as I am._

_Merry Christmas Santa, and a happy New Year._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Haruno Sakura_

* * *

Sakura folded up her letter after she had read over it, making sure there were no mistakes. Carefully, she put it in the cream colored envelop, and sealed it up.

"Sakura, did you finish your letter up?" Hinata asked as she had begun to fold up her letter.

Sakura nodded with a smile on her face.

"Would you want to walk to the post office right now so we can get them sent?" Hinata asked.

A chuckle arose out of the pink haired woman.

"Of course, Hinata," Sakura softly spoke. "It is never a bad idea to get up and get some exercise. Then how about we go out and get something to eat...I'm sort of hungry."

Hinata giggled as the two grabbed a coat and set out.

* * *

"Hinata!"

The ladies turned around to see a flushed Naruto walking up to them.

"I was wondering where you had set out to all day," he said with one of his famous fox-like smiles on his face. "I was sort of worried that you weren't at home. But I guess you and Sakura were just having some 'girl fun'."

Sakura laughed.

She would _hardly_ consider Christmas shopping this so called 'girl fun' Naruto was talking about.

"So...where are you headed Naruto?"

"Just going to grab a bite to eat with the gang," Naruto said smiling. "Your welcome to come along if you would like."

Sakura smiled, "Sounds good."

* * *

She felt completely alone at the table, and it was odd. Her friends were surrounding her...and yet, it did not feel that way. Perhaps, she thought, it was the fact that everyone else there at the table were coupled up. And she meant _everyone_.

Shikamaru had somehow miraculously persuaded Temari to come and stay in Konoha for a couple of months. That was half a year ago, and sometime in the near future, the pair was to be married. Of course, Naruto and Hinata were living together now, everyone suspecting Naruto was very soon going to ask her _the_ question. Kiba, even though he was 5 years older than her, was dating Hanabi, very much to the liking of her father; to them and everyone else, the 5 years between them did not seem to matter much at all. Neji and Tenten were going out, as well as all of the others with different people from the village. Even Lee had a special someone...who _just _happened to be his former sensei, Guy; somehow, no one ever found that to not be a surprise.

The only ones who were single, that people knew of, were Kurenai, Kakashi, and of course, Sakura.

'_Speak of the devil, there's Kakashi,_' Sakura thought, a smirk crawling across her face.

"Eh, Kakashi!" Naruto beckoned to his former sensei. "Come over here and join us!"

He carefully made his way over to the table. He pulled back a chair and smiled, as he sat down next to Sakura.

"Hello Sakura."

Slowly, she lifted her head in his direction, a small smile visible on her face.

"Hello Kakashi."

For some extremely peculiar reason she did not feel so alone anymore.

Perhaps, it was just the fact that there was someone else there now at the table who was not snuggling up or holding hands with their other half, as some of them would put it. Maybe, it was nice to have a familiar face to see that she had not seen in a while.

Or maybe it was the fact, that there beside her, sat a man, who she knew very well, cared for her as a friend. That is all it would ever be between them, she thought, knowing very well, he was her former sensei. But then again they were equals, and nothing should stand between them.

It just seemed to her that he would never be the one to be interested in her...

_But maybe she was completely wrong._

All she knew, is that at that very moment, her heart was recovering from the fairytale she once had in her mind that suddenly turned into a nightmare; and that, someday, she would find someone to help her carry on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I was on a role last night/today and decided to get out another chapter of this. Thank you Mateba and Goddess Psyche for reviewing the first chapter:D**

**So, here's the next chatper. Hope you guys like it. **

**Remember to review the chapter once you've read it.**

**Thanks.  
-Wind Kunoichi

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

'_24 days until Christmas,_' she thought as soon as she got up. '_Amazing._'

So many things she needed to do before that date.

The shopping was already done, she was extremely thankful that she had got it all done. But then, she still had to wrap all of those presents up. After she had that done, there was a huge step she had to take. It would take her a couple days at least to get this specific 'mission' completed perfectly but it would all be worth it. Decorating the house. Which, of course, involved her decorating the pine tree out in her front yard, and setting up and decorating the fake one she had for inside. This year, she had an added stress. She was to hold the annual Christmas party for her friends at her own house. The great joy it would be to set the house up, and prepare a bunch of food for her friends to come over on Christmas Eve to sit around opening up presents.

All that was going to take a lot of work, but she knew it would all be worth it.

A yawn escaped her lips as she stretched out, awakening the muscles of her tired body.

"I guess I better go grab that wrapping paper and get started on wrapping all those gifts," Sakura said to herself as she walked towards her closet.

* * *

His right eye lazily opened, while his left stay firmly shut. He had just been dreaming of how many different ways there are to kill a certain Uchiha. Kakashi knew for sure that he was not the only one enraged by what Sasuke and Ino had done to Sakura, nor did he not doubt that every other person was probably trying to think of a way to kill Sasuke...or at least severely harm the Uchiha. But for him...it was a different feeling of rage. It was not the rage felt towards someone once you hurt their friend.

It was far, far different.

'_Could it be...that I have some sort of feelings for her?_' he asked himself.

He paused a moment from his pondering to sit himself up and stretch.

Maybe that was the truth. Maybe he **did** like Sakura, his former student.

'_But why would she see anything at all in me?'_ he thought. '_To her, I am probably just a perverted old man. I mean, 37 and 23...there is definitely a gap between the two._'

He sighed.

If he tried to make a pass at her, it could risk everything between them, and then there might be a few of the younger shinobi after his hide. On the other hand, if he would just let things stay the same and make no effort at all, there would be no risk, and Sakura would probably find someone else to care for.

Would it be better to take the risk, and know that there is some chance of something happening; or would it be better to do nothing, and know that nothing would ever come from it?

He was a shinobi. _He_ was a risk taker, it was part of the job. He had seen people come into his life and die. Life was too short. For him, he could take a mission tomorrow, and end up not making it to Christmas. Then, what would he be thinking, as his spirit wandered the world. He would more than likely be thinking how much he wished he _had_ taken the chance.

He looked over at the picture of the first team he was ever on.

'_Minato, Obito, Rin,_' he thought as he saw each of the person's face in the picture. '_You guys would want me to be happy, right?_'

He smiled. Maybe it was just the seasons effect on him, but he was going to definitely take the chance.

'_What is the worst that will happen?_' Kakashi thought, as he arose from his bed. '_It is definitely a risk, but it is a risk I am willing to take._'

* * *

Sakura had turned on some music on and was carefully working on wrapping all of the presents she had bought for her friends. For each couple, she had bought a large glass ball ornament with the couples' names and what year it was given in, and on each, there was an angel, with features from both of the couple. Though she had also gotten everyone their own individual gifts. It was definitely an expensive task, buying all of the gifts for her friends, but she knew each of them went through the same buying for their friends...some spending more than others.

She sighed as she had finished wrapping up one of the last few ornaments she was giving, when the door bell rang.

'_If it is important, they will ring the doorbell again,_' she thought as she rolled the paper out to get started on another present.

Right as she was about to cut the paper, the doorbell rang again.

"I guess it must be important then," she chuckled to herself as she went to open the door.

"Hold on I will be there in just a minute!"

"Hello Sakura," Kakashi said, his visible eye creasing.

"Kakashi," Sakura sweetly spoke. "What a surprise. To what pleasure do I owe this visit to?"

He laughed.

"I was out walking around in the area and I knew your house was near by so I figured..."

Sakura chuckled.

"Though I wanted to ask you..." he paused for a moment, trying to carefully word what he was about to say. "Would you care to join me for lunch today?"

He inhaled a deep breathe as his heart rate went up.

'_I hope she says yes,_' he thought.

She paused, slightly biting her lip like she did sometimes when she needed to think.

'_He is nervous,_' she told herself. '_He should not be worried...unless…_'

"Okay, Kakashi, lunch sounds good. When and where?"

His heart skipped a beat in joy. She said yes. She may not have thought of it as a 'date' but to him, it was a huge first step for him.

"I will come back and get you around 1, okay?"

She nodded and smiled.

"I will see you around 1 then, Kakashi," Sakura said, as she shut the door.

She chuckled. He was extremely happy as he walked off. Sakura, herself, felt good knowing what he meant by this. This was exactly what she needed.

"I better get finishing up on these last few presents," she told herself, as she carefully made her way back to the wrapping area.

* * *

Lunch had gone by great. Of course, Kakashi took the opportune moments to eat his food when Sakura was not looking so he would quickly raise and lower his mask. He made a few small passes at her, at each and everyone a smile broke out across her face.

'_This is nice,_' Sakura thought as the two of them walked side by side.

"So Kakashi," Sakura said with a smile on her face. "Looking foreword to the Christmas party this year?"

He smiled underneath his mask.

"Of course," he replied. "It is always a hilarious sight to see everyone together for Christmas."

"Just hope Guy does not challenge his 'eternal rival' to a Christmas carol singing contest," Sakura commented.

He genuinely laughed.

"It would be funny," Kakashi stated. "But a few people's ears would be shot."

Sakura laughed, "From who's singing? His or yours?"

She chuckled again, knowing he was slightly agitated.

"But of course I would have to think it would be from his," Sakura said, in a slightly apologetic tone.

Kakashi smirked.

"Well, looks like we are at my house," Sakura said, as she looked up at Kakashi.

He sighed, as he realized they were indeed in front of Sakura's house.

'_If only it was just a little farther away,_' Kakashi thought as he looked down into the pink haired woman's eyes.

'_That was fun,_' Sakura told herself. '_But he cannot possibly be into me like that. I mean...yes, I think he did flirt with me a little, but I could have easily mistaken that for his kindness. If it was how I think it was, he will ask me out again, whether it be to lunch or something else...and if not...then, things will be okay...I should not be worrying. This is no big deal...it is not like I..._'

"So Sakura," Kakashi said, staring straight down at her. "I was wondering if maybe tomorrow I could have the pleasure of having lunch again with you. What do you say?"

She paused for a moment to think.

"Why not."

He smiled at her.

"I will definitely see you again tomorrow then, Sakura," Kakashi said with a smile on his face.

* * *

He was making his way towards the hospital the next day a little while before Sakura got off on her lunch break. It definitely was cold...and there was someone following Kakashi. He could tell.

He quickly dodged a kunai that was thrown at his head. Quickly he turned around to see it was Sasuke, up in a tree, who had thrown the kunai at his head.

"What are you doing Sasuke?"

"Stay away from her," Sasuke replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"Stay away from Sakura," Sasuke hissed in reply.

'_Damn snake,_' Kakashi thought.

"You cannot tell me what to do, Sasuke," Kakashi said, placing his hand closer to his hitai-ate

Immediately at those words, Sasuke came down from the tree, trying to land a kick right on the head of Kakashi. Quickly Kakashi dodged the attack, pulling up his hitai-ate to reveal his sharingan. Sasuke jumped straight at him again, trying to hit him.

A series of kicks and punches later, Kakashi pushed the Uchiha of himself. No sooner than he hit the ground, he took a kunai and quickly proceeded to cut him open. Kakashi blocked, but soon, felt a pain in his side.

'_That bastard..._' Kakashi thought as he clutched his side.

He did not have time for this.

"Kakashi!"

He turned to see Sakura behind him, tears threatening to break free from her eyes.

Sasuke walked up to her confident and calm, as if he did nothing.

"I want you back," he said looking her straight in the eyes.

"You...you did this?"

She did not even wait for an answer, and land a chakra enhanced kick right against his ribs. He coughed up blood.

"How dare you tell him what to do!"

She stopped and knelt down, healing some of his wounds.

"That will keep you until Tsunade decides what to do with you," Sakura spat.

* * *

Kakashi sat on a hospital bed, with his hitai-ate back down. He hated hospitals.

Sakura walked in with a tray of supplies she would need to bandage up his wounds.

His blood-stained jonin vest had already been taken off, and Sakura now worked on the task of cutting of his long sleeved shirt.

'_So much for lunch today,_' Kakashi thought as Sakura carefully finished up cutting off his shirt.

He shivered as the cold air of the room hit his uncovered body.

She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kakashi, I need to take the kunai out of your side," Sakura softly spoke. "It is going to hurt quiet a bit. Let me know when your ready."

She stared at him, quickly examining his muscular upper half. The site of the wound made her slightly cringe inside, causing her hate for Sasuke to overwhelm her for a second...and then, for a second, tears came to her eyes. If it were not for her, he would not have gotten hurt by Sasuke. They had not even technically started dating.

"Sakura," Kakashi said, lifting a hand up to wipe away the tears that rolled down her face. "Are you okay?"

She solemnly nodded her head, wiping the remaining tears away.

"Ready?" she asked as her hand went down to the kunai that was embedded in his side.

He nodded. A sharp pain came to the spot where the kunai had been. He bit his lip a little to keep himself from screaming because of the pain.

Quickly, Sakura disinfected the wound. Then she placed her hands over the wound, letting the chakra from her hands seep into the wound. He sighed in relief as some of the pain went away. Actually, it felt quiet good, the chakra healing his wounds. Kakashi was quiet sure she probably put a little bit of her chakra into the effort of relieving his pain.

Her hands quickly went over to the tray and grabbed the bandages to put over his healing side.

She rubbed a hand along the bandaged area, slowly raising her eyes to look him in the eye.

"I am sorry that happened, Kakashi," Sakura said.

Tears freely rolled down her face.

"Sakura, do not cry."

"Shinobi code..."

"No, forget about that for a moment, Sakura," Kakashi said, staring at her, wiping the tears from her eyes. "It was not any of your fault. He did it on his own, because apparently he thought that I was the reason you were not morning the lose of your relationship with him. You are not the reason for this at all."

He carefully wrapped his arms around her.

She smiled, and wrapped her arms around him as well.

"I mean I am still alive, am I not?"

A giggle escaped her lips.

"Will I be able to leave tonight?" Kakashi asked, as he stared up at Sakura.

"I do not think so Kakashi," Sakura said. "Tsunade specifically told me she wanted to keep you here to make sure that wound is okay and does not burst open."

He sighed, looking away from her.

"Dang," he spoke with a bit of disappointment filling his words. "I was going to ask if the kunoichi who saved my life would want to go out to dinner, because our lunch date got cancelled...but I guess I can't."

Sakura smiled.

"Well, maybe I can sneak some food up here, and we could have dinner tonight," Sakura softly spoke.

Kakashi's ears perked up and he began to smile.

"That would be nice," he said looking up at her.

She smiled and stared down at him.

'_Maybe he is different than other guys,_' Sakura thought to herself, as she looked at the man she had just healed. '_I think...wait, I __**know**__ I like him. There is not another guy in the world that I have made a pass at like that right now._'

She had finally realized it, and it sort of came as a huge surprise to her...

And maybe somewhere she thought...

She dare not think it.

She was not going to jinx this between them. They were not even dating...

But they both could feel, that was not very far away.

This was exactly what both of them needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been really busy with getting school done before the break. I'm so happy, tomorrow it's Christmas!**

**I figured I would try my best to get this out before Christmas because I do not know how soon I will be able to pick up with this afterwords. I wish I would have got an earlier start on the story so I could've had it done by now, but hey, all things come in due time, right?**

**Anyways, here's my Christmas gift to you guys.**

**Remember to review!**

**Merry Christmas!  
-Wind Kunoichi

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Dinner was short, sweet, simple, and to the point. She did not bother trying to cook a fancy meal for the two to share together at the hospital, but what she did make was definitely a good deal better than any of the hospital food.

"So, Kakashi," Sakura said from her spot in the chair next to the hospital bed. "What are you going to be doing for Christmas?"

"Sleep all day more than likely," he replied to her, all in all, very serious.

"Kakashi, that is not a way to spend Christmas," she scolded him. "It should be spent with friends and family."

He sighed, staring Sakura sincerely in the eyes.

"It would definitely not be the first time that I have spent Christmas alone," he said, continuing to stare at her. "Plus I do not want to be a burden to any of my 'friends' on Christmas when they are spending it with their friends and families."

Her mouth hung open slightly as she stared at him, cocking her head to one side. She sighed, staring at him with her emerald eyes.

"You look uncomfortable on that chair, Sakura," Kakashi boldly spoke. "Want to sit next to me?"

She shrugged, and carefully lifted herself from the spot in her chair, positioning herself next to Kakashi on the hospital bed. A small blush spread across her as she looked over at the man next to her.

"Hey Kakashi."

"Yes Sakura?"

"I'm not sure what I'm going to be doing, or what you'll be doing," Sakura said softly. "But if you are not up to anything on Christmas, I was wondering...maybe you would want to come over and spend it with me?"

She held her breathe. It was definitely very much unlike her to be saying something like that. Her heart fluttered as she stared at the famous Copy-Nin, in deep thought. The silence ate away at her as she turned to staring blankly at the wall.

'_I should not have asked,_' she thought, no longer paying attention to the world surrounding her.

A hand wrapped itself around her slightly smaller one.

"Sakura?"

"...yeah."

"I would enjoy that very much," he replied, his eye happily creased.

She smiled at him, now wrapping her hand around the one that had already engulfed hers.

"I may not be able to cook the best, but," Sakura sweetly spoke. "I hope you'll be able to enjoy it."

"I am sure I will enjoy it, Sakura," Kakashi said, still gently holding her hand. "You give yourself to little credit with your cooking. The food was excellent."

She blushed.

"And there's something I wanted to ask you," he said, looking her in the eyes, yet again.

'_He's nervous,_' she told herself, feeling his hand tense up a little around hers.

'_I hope I do not say this wrong,_' Kakashi thought, as he gathered up the courage to say what he would.

"Okay, shoot."

He took a deep breathe in.

"I was wondering...would want to keep going out with me?" he asked, causing his pulse to race.

"You mean, as a couple?"

He nodded.

She smiled.

'_No wonder he's nervous,_' Sakura thought.

"Of course."

His heart skipped a beat in joy.

She chuckled a little, then let out a content sigh, deciding to lean her head against his shoulder.

"Just know, if you _ever_ pull anything like..." Sakura was about to threaten.

"I am not Sasuke, Sakura."

"Good," she spoke, as she positioned herself in a more comfortable position. "Because, if you were, I think I would have to kill you, Kakashi."

He chuckled, and carefully wrapped an arm around her. She let out a soft yawn.

"Are you tired, Sakura?" Kakashi asked, staring down at his new girlfriend.

She sighed.

"You have no idea," she said, closing her eyes. "I cannot believe all the stupid things that people in this village, PRIOR to Christmas, mind you. It seems like this time of year just gets people thinking that it's okay to pull off stupid stunts or do stupid things. I swear I would love to just smack them all for their stupidity."

He laughed.

"But then without their stupidities, where would your job be?"

She punched him on the arm.

"I was kidding, Sakura."

"I know."

He smiled, and looked at her, smiling back at him. Yet, the next thing she did, was sigh.

It was not a happy sigh or a sigh of relief. It was one of...sorrow, to his slight surprise.

"I really should get heading home," Sakura said. "You know how cold it is getting, and how bad the weather is getting."

He nodded, reluctantly.

It would be freezing outside, but, she could handle it. She was strong.

"I will see you tomorrow, Kakashi," she said, as she gave him a hug.

His arms wrapped themselves carefully around her, not wanting to let go of her.

"Close your eyes," he whispered.

She wondered what he was doing, but trusting him, she closed her eyes. There was a hand of his missing from her back.

'_What is he up to..._'

His bare lips pressed against hers, for a couple seconds, and then the sensation disappeared, as she could tell he pulled up his mask, replacing his hand on her.

"I will see you tomorrow then, Sakura," he whispered into her ear, not letting go until she did.

Her heart fluttered as she walked out of the room, making her way downstairs, out of the hospital, and back to her own home, where her warm bed awaited her.

A smile was held against her face. This was something extraordinary to her, and she cherished every living second of the moments after.

* * *

'_19 days until Christmas,_' Sakura thought as she rose on that bone-chilling morning.

It had been almost 4 days since Kakashi had asked her to be his girlfriend, and Sakura had definitely made it an effort to tell no one of their relationship...just yet. For she knew, as soon as the news broke out, it would spread through out the village like flames would travel through a forest.

Though, soon, she was sure, people would start to realize what was going on between her and the Copy-Nin. It would not be too hard for most, seeing as they were a ninja village. Gossip, for some of her fellow ninja, was a part of their lives.

And for those who could not figure it out, Sakura thought to herself many a times, going to have lunch with each other almost everyday...you must be slow.

Today, she knew, was not one of the days she would be graced the presence of her boyfriend during her mid-day meal, but by the presence of her good friend, Hinata. Though, Kakashi had promised her he would be making it up to her with the promise of dinner later that night.

"Pretty soon Christmas will have already come and past, eh Hinata?" Sakura said, after taking a sip from her tea.

She nodded in reply.

"How are you doing, Sakura?" Hinata asked.

A beautiful smile made it's way onto Sakura's face.

"I am doing pretty good," Sakura sweetly spoke. "The whole Sasuke incident has seemed to be a blessing in disguise for me."

"How so, Sakura?"

"Promise me not to tell anyone yet, Hinata," Sakura whispered.

"Of course," she replied. "I will not tell anyone unless you would want me to."

Sakura's smile returned to her face.

"I, Haruno Sakura, am dating Hatake Kakashi, the famous Copy-Nin."

"That is wonderful Sakura!" Hinata squealed. "I am so happy for you. I bet the two of you look simply adorable together."

Sakura chuckled.

"Thank you Hinata," Sakura said. "Oh, that reminds me! Did I tell you what happened the day he asked me out?"

In reply, Hinata shook her head.

"I am surprised it has not gone around the village," Sakura said. "All in all with the matters seriousness, I would have thought everyone in the village would have known by now."

"Apparently," Hinata commented back on what her friend had just said. "This is one of the few things that has not spread through out the village like a wildfire. Go on, tell me what happened."

"I was not there for the whole thing, I only saw the ends of it," Sakura told her friend. "But apparently, Sasuke had decided it would be a good idea to attack Kakashi, because he was starting to be closer to me. When I got there, he had _just_ stabbed Kakashi in the side when he was down on the ground, which is, if you ask me, very, very spineless. When he saw me, he started to walk up to me."

"What did he say?" Hinata asked. "What did you do?"

Sakura chuckled.

"He told me that he wanted me back," Sakura replied. "I figured he had started the fight with Kakashi, so I kicked him in the ribs."

Her friend winced slightly in pain, just thinking about the agony the arrogant young man had to go through when he had been kicked so hard in the ribs. She made sure to count her lucky stars that she was _never_ on Sakura's bad list, or that she never had to fight her.

"What has Tsunade done to Sasuke?" Hinata again decided to press on with questions.

"I am not sure," Sakura said. "But I am sure that whatever Tsunade has decided to do to punish him, it would be severe. He wanted to kill Kakashi I'm sure, Hinata. I think, that if it were not for me showing up at the moment that I did, Kakashi might not be alive."

Hinata paused for a moment to think.

"You may very well be right, Sakura," Hinata softly spoke. "You know very well how when he gets his mind set to do something, that we will not stop until that plot has come to fruition. You were around him when he was younger and thirsting for the revenge upon his brother for killing off the entire clan."

"I know," Sakura sighed. "I just wished that Sasuke would have changed instead of staying the same."

"Some people never change, Sakura. Some people never change."

* * *

A couple had seated themselves down on the couch in the living room of the house they were occupying at the moment. Of course, it was none other than Kakashi and Sakura.

They had just finished eating their meals and now were enjoying the others company after the day.

"Sakura, would you be disappointed if I could not go to the Christmas party this year?"

She stared at him, through her widened emerald eyes. Why would he ask such a question?

"A little bit," Sakura replied. "I am looking forward to having you there at the party with everyone else."

He sighed, running a hand through his silver hair.

"Sakura, I might not be able to make it to the party."

"What? Why?"

He knew from the tone of her voice, that she was truly hurt by the fact that he had just told her that he would probably not be able to make it to the Christmas party that year, the very year it was her turn to host the party.

"I may have to go on a mission," Kakashi said. "I would leave a week before Christmas, and I would be back sometime between Christmas Eve and Christmas, all depending on how long it takes to finish the mission up."

"But that's unfair," Sakura said, with a bit of a childish tone to her voice. "It's going to be Christmas!"

He sighed, wrapping his arms around the younger woman.

"You are definitely cute when you're angry," he said, looking her in the eyes. "Sakura, you know very well that it is for the good of the village for me to go on this mission. Plus, Tsunade knows that in the years past, that I have always spent Christmas a lone. Exactly why I would be the perfect candidate to send out on a mission."

"But couldn't you tell her about us? Wouldn't that get you off the hook for the mission?"

He sighed, "No, it would probably get me into some trouble with Tsunade, Sakura, and that is definitely not what either of us would want right now."

She sighed, in defeat. He had a point there.

"Don't worry, Sakura," Kakashi softly spoke. "I promise, I will be home for Christmas."

She smiled, slightly.

This was nice.

She was able to see a side of the famous Copy-Nin that most people never knew existed. To many, he was just a great fighter out on the battlefield. But to her, he was so much more.

"You better be," she huffed out.

He chuckled, pulling her closer.

"Just do not worry about it, Sakura," he told her. "You have to worry about wrapping up all of those presents and getting your house ready for the party on Christmas Eve. With or without me here."

She leaned her head against him and let out a yawn.

"I know," Sakura said, her voice sounding tired. "I just wish you..."

"How about this," he interrupted her, mid-sentence. "I will show you what I look like without my mask on if you could promise me that you would please stop worrying about me not being there for the party. Everything will turn out fine without me. You know that."

"Okay fine," Sakura replied. "Sounds like a pretty good deal."

"But, I won't show you until tomorrow," he said.

"You are evil."

"Yes, but, you still care for me regardless," Kakashi said.

She chuckled.

"Come on it's getting late you should get walking home, Kakashi."

He sighed.

"Alright," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "I will see you tomorrow."

She smiled, as a pair of mask lips touched against her forehead.

"See you tomorrow Kakashi."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for such the long wait for this chapter...I've been sorta busy in my own way, and haven't really had the attention span to finish this up. Plus I've been sorta depressed lately, because my ex-boyfriend(who if he weren't moving, we'd probably be going out again) is moving to North Carolina, and it's been tearing me up on the inside.**

**Though, I have to admit, I enjoyed writing this chapter. Seems like I added just a little more humor in this chapter. **

**And just aheads up, the referrence back to Naruto and Sasuke's kiss within the first few episodes or chapters(depending on whether you read or watch the series) in no way shows that I support NaruSasu. Sorry Yaoi Fangirls, the only Yaoi pairing I support(sometime) is GaiLee(or GuyLee [again depends on which version you read or watchAmerican is Guy, Japanese is Gai).**

**Anyways, enough with my babbling, enjoy the chapter. And remember to review!**

**-Wind Kunoichi**

**PS. Thank you to all my reviewers, I would look right now to list all of you but, I'm trying to get this chapter up ASAP so you all will be able to read this.**

* * *

'_14 days until Christmas,_' Sakura thought. '_Just lovely. In a week, he leaves for that mission._'

She sighed after taking a long sip from her tea.

Why did it have to be that way, right now between them? She could feel her emotions changing, the sorrow arising in her chest, knowing very well that soon, he would be off on a mission, and would not be in their village to celebrate Christmas Eve. The one thing she could not yet get past though, deep within her heart, was why was it affecting her so badly, when it was not until very recently that the pair had started to express their feelings for each other.

'_Because maybe it is just that,_' Sakura told herself. '_Maybe it is not until recently that we have been expressing these feelings towards each other. But who is not to say that these feelings may have been here for a time that both of us have not realized. Maybe, for the longest time, these feelings were underlying, because both of us knew very well no good would come out of them at the times before now._'

Her body shivered. It was getting colder in her house, now that the weather was dramatically changing. Maybe snow was not too far off, a piece of her subconscious mind told itself.

"Sakura-chan open the door! It's freaking FREEZING out here!"

She laughed, quickly getting up to open the door.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, as she closed the door behind her friend.

"Hinata asked me to drop this off," he replied, as he dug through his pack, pulling out a scroll.

"What's this?"

"It's decorations, plates, cups, napkins, you know, the stuff you're going to need for the party!"

Sakura chuckled.

'_Hinata, always the thoughtful one,_' Sakura told herself. '_And doing it now is definitely better than handing me a scroll before the party and telling me to set up then._'

"Tell her I said thank you, Naruto," Sakura said, making sure to place the scroll in the cupboard. "Would you like something to drink before you go out again?"

"Thank you, but not right now, Sakura," Naruto said with one of his famous fox grins on his face. "I have to go get some Christmas shopping done now, or else a lot of people might be more than just a little angered at me for not taking the time to make sure that I bought them gifts this year."

Sakura nodded, "Well, Naruto, you have fun with that. I'm definitely going to stay inside here where it's warm and am not going out unless I absolutely have to."

"Well, I better get going," Naruto said, opening up the door enough for him to get out. "See you later Sakura!"

"Good luck with shopping Naruto!"

Quickly she closed the door behind him, shivering slightly. There was no doubt in her mind now that it was cold enough for there to be snow...now all they needed were those large rain clouds to come and turn into snow clouds.

A deep sigh released itself from her lips. Now to do the finishing touches to her presents, and drag out her own decorations. She went and grabbed the tags that went along with each of the presents she would be giving that year and a pen, quickly filling in the To's and From's.

The pen dropped out of her hands, as she began to shake, tears forming in her eyes.

'_What if this isn't __**real**__ feelings between Kakashi and me? I have seen love, or what seemed to be it, disappear far too often, when it really deserved a shot at surviving, no, thriving,_' she thought, the tears rolling down her cheeks. '_But, just because of that...does not mean I do not deserve love. If anything, it means I deserve it more than I did back then, because it has died on me too many times._'

She ran her hands through her hair, as she blankly stared in front of her. Carefully, she wiped the tears from her face with the edge of her sleeve, continuing onward with the last bit of her gift wrapping. This was definitely the one piece of Christmas she did not enjoy one bit. The present wrapping was _**so**_tedious, and yet the joys of unwrapping it within mere seconds to find the gift made her wonder sometimes if it were really worth going through the troubles.

Another sigh left her lips. It just seemed the holidays were really messing with her at this time of the year. A piece of her went out on a limb to say that maybe, just maybe, all of the stupid things did around this certain time of year was a side-effect of the season. To her, that would definitely explain a whole lot of what was going on.

The time with her thoughts was very enlightening; Sakura knew far too well...and how often they were interrupted somehow.

At that very moment, somebody knocked on the door.

"Hold on a moment," Sakura said, carefully setting the pen down as she went for the door.

Carefully, she cracked the door open, and a smile almost instantly appeared on her face. He seemed to have that sort of effect on her.

"Kakashi, come in," Sakura said, opening the door up a little more, just to let him in.

He quickly entered the house, shutting the door behind him.

"It's freezing out there," he said, as he started the task of taking off the scarf that was around his neck.

"I agree," Sakura said, as she walked into her kitchen to place a kettle full of water on the stove to heat up. "If it were to rain right now, we would definitely see some snow. That would be so much better than just these freezing temperatures, and definitely prettier."

He chuckled, as he came in and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know, the view I have here is pretty good," Kakashi said, as he nuzzled his head against hers slightly.

She slightly slapped his arm, yet she still nuzzled her head close to his. In his arms that moment, she felt so secure, as if nothing in the world would be able to bring her down at that very second.

"Though, I have to admit, the snow does sound intriguing this time of year."

A soft laugh escaped her soft lips as she went through the cabinets, grabbing a couple of mugs out, as well as the tea bags.

"Go sit down," she whispered, knowing how close he was to her. "It is freezing outside and you walked over here. Your muscles could use the rest, Kakashi."

"But I'm warming up here with you," he replied back in a whisper.

"Kakashi, we can cuddle after I get this done."

He sighed, relinquishing his grasp around the pink-haired woman, and made his way to the table to grab a seat.

"How has your day been?" he asked.

She smiled, "Productive, to say the least. Naruto stopped by a little while before you were here to drop of a scroll Hinata prepared with supplies for the party, and I've been finishing up the last bits of my wrapping. Which reminds me, Kakashi...you promised me a couple days ago at least that you were going to show me the face that lies under that mask of yours, and you haven't..."

"I'll show you _after_ you've finished fixing up the tea, okay Sakura?"

Quickly, she nodded, and finished up what needed to be done and brought the kettle over to the table.

"How has _your_ day been, Kakashi?"

He laughed.

"Oh, you know, the same old," Kakashi replied. "Was late for sparring with Naruto this morning because an older woman needed help with carrying her groceries home..."

"Sure you did," she commented under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," she said, trying to pull off an innocent smile on her face.

'_Right, like I believe that,_' he mentally told himself.

"Then I had to go take care of some personal matters," Kakashi quickly continued. "Watered the plants, reorganized my Icha-Icha Paradise collection, got harassed by Gai, and since I was in the area, I figured I'd come and visit my beautiful girlfriend."

Sakura blushed and slightly shook her head.

"You think Gai would stop now that he and Lee are dating, but I guess love doesn't stop rivalries, eh?" Sakura said. "I definitely would have thought that Gai would be to busier with his 24 year old lover doing their..." she shivered slightly. "Better left _untold_ deeds."

Kakashi visibly shuddered at the mere thought of the two men together in such an intimate way.

"Could have lived without thinking about that, Sakura," he commented.

She laughed.

"You do not know how much I agree with you," she replied. "They should learn to keep their mouths shut about all of the stuff they do."

Kakashi laughed.

"Agreed," he said as he looked at the tea pot. "Do you think the tea is ready?"

Carefully, she grabbed the tea pot and poured a little bit of the hot liquid into her mug. It looked like it was close to being perfect, having not seeped too short of a time or too long.

"Looks like the mask has to go," Sakura happily spoke.

He sighed, carefully grabbing onto the mask and pulling it off of his face. A small piece of Sakura wanted to grab that hand of his and make him slow down the process, and yet she was enjoying every small second of what was going on.

"I see why you wear that mask now," Sakura said, as she poured him some tea.

"Is it _that _bad?"

"No, your absolutely gorgeous, Kakashi," she replied. "If you didn't wear that mask you'd have to beat of all the women, and a few men with a bat."

He laughed.

"You really think so?"

"I know so," she continued, as she went on to pouring herself a glass of the tea. "In fact I bet that all of the girls from my group when we were genins would definitely say that I am the luckiest girl in the village...well except for you know who, but she's stubborn and loves to say that she's got it better than me."

"So now I'm the trophy boyfriend?"

"No, of course not! I said yes to you because I like who you are," Sakura spoke. "Not because I thought you were some handsome face. Though your face is definitely a plus."

A smile appeared on his face...the first true smile she'd ever seen from him, not one that was covered by the mask, or a simple eye crease that indicated he was more than likely smiling, but a smile.

'_He has the cutest dimples,_' she thought as she stared at his face.

"Do you _want _me to leave the mask off for right now?"

"Do you _really _have to ask to know the answer to the question?"

Kakashi laughed.

"Apparently, you want me to keep it down," he said, then taking a drink of the tea.

Carefully, Sakura leaned over the table to kiss him on the cheek.

"It'd be better for both you and me if you kept the mask off."

The room grew quiet for a moment.

"Now if that wasn't slightly suggestive, I don't know what is."

"Naruto and Sasuke _accidentally_ kissing?" Sakura asked.

"They kissed?"

"Back when Iruka was teaching us, yes," she replied, chuckling.

He shook his head, letting out a soft sigh.

"...and they turned out straight?"

"As far as we know," Sakura replied. "I mean, Naruto seems fine, but Sasuke...he _**did **_leave the village for Orochimaru...though he blames it on his conquests for power."

"Maybe why things didn't work out between you two?" Kakashi asked. "Not that I'm saying it would have worked out anyways, but, maybe he wanted someone who wanted to _try _different things...if you know what I mean."

"Thank you Kakashi," Sakura spoke, sarcasm dripping off her every word. "I think I need to gouge my eyes out now."

"Sakura."

"Yes Kakashi?"

He took a deep breath in, trying to calm himself.

"I love you."

She stared at him for a moment, admiring his face. The perfectly chiseled structure, the smooth skin, those cute dimples, the scar that ran under his left eye, his perfectly normal lips...it seemed everything about him was perfect for her...especially with the blush he had on his face.

"I can understand if..."

"I love you too, Kakashi," she replied, smiling.

For a moment she stared down at her now empty mug, blushing. She went for the kettle, finding it too, was empty.

"There's no more tea," she softly said.

"That's fine," Kakashi spoke. "You look kind of tired, would you want to go lay down together on the couch?"

She nodded, carefully standing up, pushed in her chair, and then made her way over to her couch to lie down. A strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her small frame. A soft yawn escaped her lips.

'_Maybe __**this **__is where I truly belong,_' Sakura thought, as she began to doze off. '_I can't believe it but I love him with all my heart already._'

"I'm never going to let go, Sakura," Kakashi said, as she closed her eyes, drifting off into a world of dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry it took me a while to get this chapter out, but I've had a little case of Writer's Block..and I've been really busy with my school and stuff. Today, I actually had to register for the English class I'm going to be taking at the college in my area.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like the chapter, and please remember to review after you read.**

**-Wind Kunoichi**

* * *

'_10 days until Christmas,_' Sakura thought, slowly rising up from bed. '_Just have to finish up that last bit of decorating...and Kakashi leaves in 3 days._'

She let out a deep sigh, as she made long strides towards the bathroom.

'_Stupid mission taking Kakashi away before Christmas,_' Sakura thought as she took her hair out from the ponytail it was in. '_He better be back in time for Christmas._'

She violently shook her head, looking in the mirror.

'_I need to calm down,_' Sakura thought. '_I definitely need that shower to calm down._'

The doorbell rang, right as Sakura made her way out of the shower.

'_Great,_' Sakura thought as she hurried to dress herself. '_There is no way I'm going down there naked. Better hope that they're patient._'

"Kakashi, what're you doing here?"

"Your asking that like it's a _bad thing_ that I'm here."

"Not it's not bad that you're here," she said scratching her damp scalp. "It's just you surprised me and I was just getting out of the shower."

He came up closer to her, holding onto her.

"No wonder why you smell so good," he huskily whispered into her ear.

'_Maybe it was sort of a bad idea that I mentioned just getting out of the shower...'_ Sakura thought as she back stepped as Kakashi came more into the house. '_Think, something to snap him out of this...something to snap him out of this...'_

"Hey Kakashi, could you do me a huge favor hun?" Sakura asked.

His ears perked up a little bit.

"Yes?"

"Could you please, please, please, put the lights on the tree out front?" Sakura asked, using her puppy dog eyes, of course. "I would go outside and start on that right now...but my hair is wet and I don't want it to freeze and break off."

"Of course, Sakura."

She leaned in close and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you so much, Kakashi!"

"I'll be out to as soon as I dry my hair," Sakura told him on his way out.

She sighed, and slowly walked up the stairs, then into her bathroom to blow dry her hair. Silently, she thanked God that she had kept her hair short; it definitely made it a heck of a lot easier for her to get it blow dried in less than a few minutes.

A smile crept up on her features, as she shook her head and chuckled. He seemed like everything she wanted...even with the little quirks he had, though she guessed that is part of why she was falling in love with him. Sakura grabbed the black beanie and scarf and put them on before heading outside.

She laughed as she saw her boyfriend semi-tangled up in the lights.

"Need some help?" she asked as she quickly walked to be near him.

He nodded his head. She chuckled, knowing very well Kakashi could get out of the lights on his own. Quickly, she untangled him from the lights and began putting them up on the tree.

"You know you are the biggest goofball I know?"

He laughed.

"So serious most of the time, and yet," she continued speaking as she finished taking the lights of him. "When you are around me, it almost seems like you are a different person, Kakashi."

Underneath his mask, he smiled.

'_I guess it is the only time I can take my mask down,_' Kakashi told himself.

"There, the lights are on the tree," she said, as she turned towards her boyfriend. "Let's go in, it's getting too cold out now."

Quickly, she grabbed his hand and walked back into the house. She took of the scarf, flinging it over the chair, but made sure to leave the beanie on. Kakashi came up and wrapped his arms around her.

She leaned her head against him, and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Slowly, tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"I wish it wasn't so cold," Sakura cried. "And I don't want you to leave before Christmas, I want you here, with me."

He stepped in front of her to hold her body closer to his. Carefully, he took down his mask, kissing her forehead.

"Sakura, I love you."

She stared at him through her watery eyes. As soothing as the words were to her ears, she still wanted to cry.

"I-I love you too," she managed to choke out between her sobs.

He ran his hand softly through her hair.

"Sakura, I promise you," he softly spoke as he looked at his sobbing beauty. "I will be here for Christmas. If I could be here for the party, I would, but you and I both know that I need to go on this mission for the village. That is what I chose to do once I became a ninja. It's also what you chose to do when you became one too, Sakura."

"You better be back," she mumbled. "Or else I might have to take some drastic measures."

He laughed, happy that his girlfriend was in, what seemed to be a better mood.

"Trust me," he told her. "I will be back for Christmas, just for you Sakura."

She smiled, as she wiped her face against his vest. He silently shook his head, yet smiled at the same time.

"Is there anything else you need help putting up, Sakura?"

"Actually, yes there is," she told him.

"What else is there?" Kakashi asked, though he was almost afraid to.

"Everything," she replied, her eyes drooping low.

He laughed.

"Want to get started with the tree?" she quickly asked. "That's going to be the thing I'm going to need the most help with, Kakashi."

He nodded, "Where is it?"

"It's in the closet," Sakura quickly replied.

He sighed.

"Let's start getting things out then," he quietly said, as he made his way over to the closet holding the Christmas decorations.

She chuckled and shook her head, as she followed behind him to the closet.

_Oh what a fun afternoon the two would have, putting up the Christmas tree and ornaments.

* * *

_

'_8 days until Christmas,_' Sakura thought as she finished up with the last few decorations she had. '_He leaves tomorrow morning._'

Thankfully, Kakashi and her had finished putting up the Christmas tree and ornaments the day they started, and he had been coming over to help her finish everything up. Though today, she knew she would not be getting his help to finish up the last few things, as he had to get all packed for his mission; he told her though, that he might be by later in the day to spend a little bit of time with her and say goodbye before he left for his mission.

Why was this Christmas so much different, she asked herself quiet a few times. She had friends off before on missions when it was Christmas Eve or Christmas. Even with the loss of her father a few years back, it did not seem to be this hard.

Maybe, she thought, quiet a few of the times as she pondered the subject, she was afraid.

Afraid of what, one would think. Kakashi was definitely a capable ninja...but when he over worked himself, it was almost lethal.

She guessed, she was afraid that he either would not come back alive, or the worse of the two. He'd fall out of love with her and in love with someone else. It had happened to her with Sasuke...but then again, he was definitely not Uchiha Sasuke, and plus Ino was a bit of a whore, definitely willing to do whatever she could to grab the attention of the Uchiha. Though there could be some of the woman after Kakashi because of his great status as a ninja, willing to do the exact same thing as Ino, at whatever cost.

She let out a sigh, knowing very well that she needed to not be so paranoid about this. He was going to be back. He promised her, and she'd make sure to hold him to that very promise.

'_Better get started on finishing things up now,_' she told herself. '_Or else I won't have anytime to spend with Kakashi when he's over later._'

* * *

She plopped herself down on her couch. 

Boy, was she tired. Though, happy, as she had finished up the decorations and just cleaned up a little bit. It was a good feeling to know that everything was finished up. Now, just a week until the party and she'd be done...except for the fact she'd have to pack everything back up, but that wasn't as hard as putting the things up.

There was an urgent knocking at the door. Sakura flew to the door to see who it was.

"What are you doing here, Ino?" she spat.

"You can have your freaking Uchiha back," Ino replied, in a pompous manner. "I don't want someone who will be serving time in prison for attacking Hatake...speaking of him I hear he's pretty nice."

She glared at her.

"Keep the Uchiha, whore. You'll never do any better."

"Like you could?"

"Already am," Sakura replied triumphantly.

"Oh really? Who would be stupid enough to date the forehead girl?"

Sakura laughed.

"They'd definitely be pretty smart," Sakura commented. "Because they aren't dating a skank like you."

"You bitch!"

Ino came forward trying to grasp at Sakura's short hair, failing to do so as Sakura was already behind her grasping the long blonde ponytail Ino cherished so, yanking her out to her front yard by it.

"Leave now if you know what's good for you."

To that, Ino replied by trying to jerk and hit at Sakura.

"I'm telling you leave," Sakura calmly spoke. "Or else I will hurt you in more ways than one for trespassing on my property."

Ino snorted, "I'm not leaving until I get a good shot at you, fucker."

Sakura shook her head, "I warned you."

Carefully, she wrapped the hair around her left hand as she grasped for a kunai out of her pouch she wore everywhere. She took the kunai up to base of the ponytail, and without mercy, cut through the blonde hair, letting the hair that was cut off drop to the ground. Sakura pushed the blonde away from her, watching as she grasped where her hair use to be.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING WHORE! CUT MY FUCKING BEAUTIFUL HAIR OFF!" Ino screamed in rage.

The now short haired blonde came at the pink haired woman wailing at her. Sakura immediately appeared behind her, hitting her again. Ino was down in the dirt about to get up, when Sakura pushed her back down.

"You had no right to be here," Sakura told her. "You had no right to come and put me down. I told you to leave. You didn't listen. Leave now, and I'll make sure your out of Konoha for a while doing service for someone else for a while. You don't and try to hurt me more, I will hurt you with no remorse and make sure that you can rot in a cell for a while, like the Uchiha. Now which would you prefer?"

The blonde shuddered. Sakura stepped back, letting the girl stand up, and walk away.

"Sakura, you're too easy."

As Sakura turned around, there was Ino about ready to hit her, until she was flung to the outside the front yard area. Kakashi had come just in time to help her out. He carefully went up to unconscious blonde, binding her wrists together, and picked her up. Just as he was doing so, Kiba and Akamaru happened to be walking towards them.

"Sakura what happened are you alright?" he asked, though he turned towards Kakashi to see Ino. "Holy crap! Got her good didn't you Sakura?"

Sakura was silent.

"Kiba, would you do me a favor?"

"Sure Kakashi," Kiba replied

"Take her to Tsunade," Kakashi directed him, as he took out a piece of paper, to scribble down a note. "And give this to Tsunade to deal with her. Thanks Kiba."

Kiba nodded, taking Ino from Kakashi, placing her carelessly on Akamaru's back.

"Your welcome, Kakashi," he said, as he started walking off. "I'll see you on Christmas Eve then Sakura!"

She weakly smiled and waved as the man with the enormous dog walked off. Quickly she grabbed the hair she had cut off, and threw it into the trash.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

"Not really," she replied.

"Come on, let's go in."

The two walked into the house, and closed the door. He went and closed the shutters that were open to not let any of the heat out, and to keep the eyes of everyone else from looking in. Sakura was about to go sit down, when she felt a hand grabbing at her arm. She turned around with a smile on her face to see Kakashi's mask less face.

He wrapped his arms around her and softly kissed the skin on her neck, leading his way up to her mouth. She moaned at each kiss to the tender area. He slowly began to attack her lips with his own. After a while, he slide his tongue into her mouth, the two tongues wrestling with each other to be in control.

His hands wandered their ways lower, as he started to grab her toned butt, making her press up against him. She rubbed up against his body a little before she opened her eyes and realized where things could lead to.

"Kakashi," she whispered.

He looked at her.

"Can we not do go this far right now?" she asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to pressure you, Sakura."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you," she whispered as she laid her head on his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I've actually been inspired lately to write...or as some people would put it, procrastinating from doing my school work. . **

**There's just a couple chapters left I want to do for a wrap up, and then I may think about doing a sequel story to this.**

**Oh, and FYI, there is a referrence in this chapter to the main character in my other fan fic, _Niche_. Kakashi and Sakura will make a guest appearance in that together, I'm quiet sure(or if I write a sequel, they'll go visit the certain character. lol).**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. There's going to be a question at the bottom of the story, so please reply in the reviews. It's regarding the story.**

**Thanks,  
-Wind Kunoichi

* * *

CLAIMER: I own any of the OCs mentioned in this chapter so :-P**

* * *

'_Christmas is tomorrow,_' Sakura thought as she worked around the house, doing the final touches for the party. '_He better be back._'

She almost regretted telling him no. Anything could happen on the mission he went on, and then she'd have to live the rest of her life knowing that she denied him. She sighed at such thoughts, knowing that he would be back, as he made that promise to her.

Though she couldn't help but crying on the morning he left...and the day after...and the day after that...heck, she had cried Christmas Eve morning before she even started to finish things up. It was sort of pathetic.

Hinata would be over in an hour, Sakura knew far to well. She needed to get dressed for her party.

She sighed as she went to over to her closet, to pick out an outfit for the night.

Sexy or conservative? The question of the day.

Grabbing a pair of black leggings, a short black and white striped dress, which tied up in the back; and of course her underwear, she went to go take a quick shower and get dressed up, for her role as hostess that night. If she was a single woman, and there was at least 1 single man at the party, they would definitely be all over her by the end of the night.

* * *

Hinata and her hurriedly set-up the dining table out in living room, as the guess were expected to arrive in just a few minutes. There were hors d'oeuvres set up on a table on the side of the room away from the table, and in the kitchen, dinner was just about ready to be taken out when the time was right. Sakura told her friends that would be over to place all of the gifts under the Christmas tree she had moved over to the dining room. There would be no room to walk, with all the presents on the floor.

Sakura and Hinata both jumped as the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Sakura said, as she made her way toward the door.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura!"

She smiled; Naruto had decided to show up on time, in tow, a big bag of presents.

"You know, if you wore red instead of that orange jumpsuit," Sakura commented as he brought in the bag. "People might mistake you for a young version of Santa Clause."

Naruto laughed at the thought.

"Yeah, right," Naruto said. "Santa, a blonde? I don't think so."

Hinata smiled as she watched her boyfriend set the presents beneath the tree from her spot in the kitchen. Slowly she crept up from behind, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Naruto."

He turned around, a grin appearing that God knows, only Naruto could pull off. He tightly hugged his girlfriend, placing a few pecks on her cheeks.

"Calm down lover boy," Sakura commented as she went to work in the kitchen. "There's going to be more people over soon."

He sighed, whispering something into Hinata's ear that made her cheeks turn a warm pink.

Sakura laughed, as the doorbell rang again.

"I've got it!" Naruto yelled as he flew toward the door. "Gaara, Kankuro, Merry Christmas!"

The two male parts of the Sand Siblings walked in, with presents.

"Where do we put these?" Kankuro asked.

"Under the tree," Sakura replied from the kitchen.

Gaara made his way toward the kitchen to greet Sakura.

"Hello Gaara," Sakura said smiling. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Sakura," he replied, as he pulled a letter out from his jacket. "This is from Alyssa back in Suna. She heard that her old teacher and friend was having a party and knew I was going so she asked me if I would deliver this to you."

Sakura smiled.

"You two going out yet?" Sakura asked, as she opened up the letter.

He glared at her.

"What would make you think that?"

"You like her, don't you?" Sakura replied with a question.

He slowly nodded.

"Then maybe you should do something special with her for her birthday," Sakura suggested. "After all, it's a little more than a month away. Gives you plenty of time to plan out what you're going to do to sweep her off her feet, Mr. Kazekage."

Gaara shook his head, making his way back into the room to talk with Naruto and his brother.

"Notice how it just takes a few people to make this house seem very lively," Sakura commented to Hinata.

"Agreed."

"Merry Christmas my youthful friends!"

'_Crap,_' Sakura thought, '_Gai and Lee are here already...though it's not like I didn't expect that._'

"Gai, Lee, Merry Christmas to you too!" Sakura said as she came out of the kitchen.

"Where is my eternal rival, Kakashi?" Gai asked. "Is he late as usual?"

Sakura let out a sigh, and shook her head.

"Why not? The two of you have a lovers tiff?"

She glared slightly at Gai.

"Gai," Naruto said. "Why don't you come over here and tell me about your training methods?"

"Of course!" Gai exclaimed as he walked over to the younger blonde ninja.

Sakura sighed and went back to her work in the kitchen.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

She turned to see Lee, standing next to her in the kitchen.

"Yes and no."

"You miss Kakashi."

"How did you..."

"I get that way if Gai is on missions before something really important," Lee responded. "In a way, I can sort of understand what you're going through. And Sakura..."

"Yeah Lee?"

"Don't for a second think he's going treat you how Uchiha did," Lee continued. "Kakashi's a good man. Why else would he be Gai's rival?"

Sakura smiled.

"Thanks Lee," she softly said, as she continued working on the food.

* * *

After a while, all of the guests were there, of course with Shikamaru and Temari showing up latest, though that was no surprise to Sakura.

All together there was Hinata and Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro, Gai and Lee, Neji and TenTen, Kiba and Hanabi, Shino, and his equally reserved girlfriend, Sora; and Shikamaru and Temari. A lot of her other friends could not make the meal because they either had to spend that night with their family, with their significant other's family, or they were spending it with only their other. Though, Sakura had to admit, 14 people in her house was a pretty good sized party. Not too small, and yet not too large.

The dinner was definitely fit for a kage, and the deserts that were to follow were also of that magnitude.

"Who wants to open presents?" Sakura asked.

Quickly everyone assembled up in the other room to pass around the gifts.

Each person had 14 other gifts pilled before them, and each couple had 1 gift, from Sakura.

"The garbage can to put the wrapping paper is in the corner of the room," Sakura commented as everyone began to unwrap their gifts.

For Hinata, her new found best friend, Sakura had bought a pair of pearl earrings she saw her friend eyeing as they were out shopping; for Naruto, she had knit earlier in the year a black and orange striped scarf and sweater, seeing as he was like her brother. Rather unsure of what to get Gaara, she had bought a large black wool-knit blanket, which she was pretty sure he liked, as she watched him eye it from her spot in the room. While, Kankuro was a much easier target to buy for, seeing as his hobby asides from puppetry was music, so Sakura bought him a few of his favorite musician's CDs. For Gai and Lee both, she had bought a set of weights, knowing the two to be a pair of training freaks. Neji got an ink painting that Sakura did herself of a bird in a tree, which she knew he would enjoy very much. For TenTen, she had bought an earring and necklace set, which were in silver, having a kunai with a small diamond in the middle, perfect for the weapon master. Kiba received a couple of t-shirts that everyone knew he had been eyeing forever with pictures of certain dogs, or wolves on them. Sakura had to admit, Hanabi was not easy to buy for, so she had went on the safe side, buying the young woman a knit cap, scarf, and gloves in a bright red color, which went beautifully with her coloring. Shino, though quiet and reserved, had quiet a talent for cooking, so Sakura bought him a special pan and a 'Kiss the Cook' apron for him. Sakura not knowing Shino's girlfriend, Sora well enough decided it would be a good idea to get the woman a purse...and a little bit of money. Shikamaru had received a crystal chess set from Sakura, the perfect gift for the genius. And finally, for her beloved Suna friend turned Konoha resident, she had got a certificate to a day spa there in Konoha. Everyone loved the gifts they received from Sakura, as did all the couples that received the special Christmas ornament from her.

Then, it was Sakura's turn to unwrap her gifts.

There were definitely a lot of clothes between her gifts from Gai, Lee, Hanabi, Sora, and Temari; and she loved the special figure of a medic-nin she had gotten from Gaara. TenTen always surprised her and a special kind of sword each year, while her boyfriend decided it would be best to get some candles for Sakura to be able to light around her house. Shino had bought her CDs from her favorite bands, while the other male part of his team and Kankuro both thought it would be funny to buy Sakura lingerie, which was weird, to say the least. Shikamaru bought Sakura a book on medicines, and the advance working of chakra. Hinata had bought Sakura a pair of really nice leather boots, which she had known Sakura wanted, while Naruto, the ever so loveable Naruto had somehow made her a powder blue blanket.

"Thank you everyone," Sakura said as she threw away the paper into the garbage can.

"Wait, everyone before we eat desert," Naruto said, walking over to in front of Hinata. "I would like to have your attention!"

He dropped to one knee.

"Hinata, when we started dating, I knew you were a very special girl," Naruto spoke as he stared into the eyes of his love. "You treated me so differently than the other girls I had dated. It wasn't too soon after, that I started falling head over heals for you. It's amazing that it's all happened this fast Hinata. I love you so much, which is exactly why I want to ask you this question...Hinata, will you marry me?"

He had taken out a small black jewelry box out of his pocket, and opened it up, revealing a dazzling diamond engagement ring.

Hinata was completely flushed.

"Of course I will Naruto."

Everyone started cheering and clapping around the room, as Naruto slipped on the ring and kissed his fiancée. Sakura smiled as she happily watched the couple bask in the joy of the moment, and she was so happy that the two had found each other.

"Anyone up for desert to celebrate?"

* * *

Sakura plopped herself down on the bed, wearing some of her more...seductive lingerie under her silky night gown, and a robe wrapped around her body. It was 11:50, Hinata and Naruto having left 10 minutes prior.

She sighed alone.

'_10 minutes until Christmas,_' Sakura thought as she yawned. '_I can't wait for Kakashi to be back here._'

A smile crept upon her face as she thought of what she might do to the man as soon as he walked in through her doors...especially if she was wearing what she was at the moment. As she realized what she was thinking she shook her head slightly.

'_I guess he's really rubbed off on me all these years,_' Sakura told herself, as she went to get a drink of water.

There was a sudden knocking at the door. Her heart skipped a beat as she rushed towards, after she checked the clock. It was almost just about midnight.

"Kakashi!" she screamed in excitement, as she flung her arms around him.

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

"I missed you too," he whispered into her ear.

She leaned up and kissed him.

The snow began to fall, slowly.

"It's freezing outside," Sakura told him. "Come on in, or else we'll both catch a cold."

* * *

**Okay, so end of chapter and I told you all that I had a question for you...**

**Actually, I'll make it 2 questions.**

**First one is regarding the next chapter. I have to have at least 5 of you telling me you want it a certain way, or else I won't make the next chapter like that.**

**Anyways, the question is, lemon or no lemon? I've written one before for a story I deleted, but I'm not sure how good I am at it. . **

**The other question is, if I wrote a sequel, would you guys read it?**

**Reply to those 2 questions via comments.**

**Thank you so much. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, two out in one day? You guys are lucky I've had this part all out in my mind.**

**Thank you to padfootpuppy16, unsp0ken, Belizma-chan, Mateba, someone, SoraXNamine, softly, Kakashi and Sesshomaru's Lady, Pance, ifItwasnt4KakashiIwouldLoveYou, pretear, Goddess Psyche, roxnroll, animefan28, and JiraiyasGirl for reviewing the last chapter! 13 reviews!**

**And for those of you who were wondering, yes, you do get your lemon by a 12:1 demand! For those of you who don't want to read it, I'll have it marked. Trust me, there won't be anything signficant after it, so I'll put the A/N's up here...and maybe just a friendly reminder to review down at the bottom for those that did read the lemon part.**

**Next chapter, it's going to be wrapping up the series, so I'll hopefully get that started today or tomorrow.**

**Remeber to review! Especially since this is my 2nd lemon. I need feedback on it. **

**Thanks a lot guys!  
-Wind Kunoichi**

* * *

She sat down on the couch next to him, with his gift in hand. She had two gifts to give him, but he would definitely find that out very soon. Even though it was a lot warmer inside, she still clenched her robe to her body, as the cold air from outside had dropped the temperature.

"How long ago did you guys get back into the village?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, about an hour ago," Kakashi told her. "I decided it would be a better idea to go home and put my packs away, then come back here."

She smiled.

"How was your mission?" she asked him, before even saying a thing about presents.

"It went by without a hitch," he replied. "It was actually easier than what we thought it would be."

Sakura let out a sigh of relief, and smiled.

"Believe it or not, I was worried about you, Kakashi," Sakura said as she fidgeted with her fingers.

He turned towards her and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Sakura," he said, as he leaned over to kiss her on the forehead. "I have something for you."

She tilted her head and smiled, as he took a jewelry box with a box on it out of his jacket pocket. Sakura opened it to see a 1-carat diamond pendant on a gold box chain.

A squeal of joy arose out of her throat.

"Thank you Kakashi!" she said, giving him a hug. "It's so nice...now, let me give you the first of your gifts."

He looked puzzled at her having mentioned multiple gifts. She handed him a book sized box that was wrapped in shinny red paper. Quickly he unwrapped it, opening the box to find an unreleased copy of Icha Icha Paradise.

"Apparently, Jiraiya thought ahead before he died," Sakura commented, seeing Kakashi's eyes go wide. "A certain someone had briefly told me about it, when I was asking around to see what I should get you for Christmas. Look at the back."

He turned the book to the back, to see that it was signed by the late 'artist' himself. He turned back to the front cover and was about to start thumbing through it.

"Not right now, Kakashi," she said, as put a hand on the book. "I have to give you your _other_ gift. Pull your mask down, and put your hitai-ate over your eyes."

He quickly obeyed.

She got up and stood before him. Carefully, she took of her robe and placed it on the back of the couch, now standing clad in only her nightgown and underwear.

"What I'm going to give you is sort of wrapped up in a bow," she seductively whispered into his ear. "But I doubt would be able to fit under that tree in my dining room. Three guesses what it is, Kakashi."

He shivered slightly as she pulled away from him.

"I'm clueless," he lied through his teeth.

"Keep your eyes shut," she whispered into his ear as she straddled him. "And don't open them until I say so."

'_Oh please let there be a naked Sakura in front of me, please let there be a naked Sakura in front of me..._' Kakashi chanted to himself. '_Wait what the heck am I thinking?! She won't be naked; she's just doing all this to tease my perverted self._'

Carefully, Sakura lifted up his hitai-ate on the one side; she took a moment to admire his handsome face before she leaned in to start kissing him softly. Him taking the hint, kept his eyes shut, and returned the kisses allowing her to set the pace. Though, that was definitely not to say that his hands wandered there way to her firm rear, grabbing at it softly. She moaned into the kiss and pressed her body against his.

'_This feels so good,_' Sakura thought as she continued her work with his lips. '_It's almost like this present isn't as much for him as it is for me._'

Becoming slightly impatient, Kakashi slide his tongue into Sakura's mouth. The couple's tongues wrestled in the shelter of Sakura warm mouth. This was definitely the one moment in time that the two were at their closest, most vulnerable state; and yet, in the comfort of her home and the company of each other, it was like the world could never touch them, no matter how hard it tried.

Sakura broke the kiss and was breathing hard. She decided it was best to get off his lap before the unveiling of his 'present'.

As she stood not to far away from him, she told him, "You can open your eyes now Kakashi."

Slowly, his uncovered eye opened taking in the image before him. He was going to remember this for the rest of his life, he knew.

She stood before him wearing a silky black night gown that barely reached a few inches past her hips, that was decorated at the edges with red ribbon, and of course, point near the chest, there was a fair sized bow; and of course, underneath, she wore a thong that matched the black night gown. It was every male ninja's dream come true, especially Hatake Kakashi's...except for his dream was a little bit more on the 'I already have your clothes completely off'-side or the 'Kakashi will you teach me?'-side. Though, he rather preferred this over his dreams any day.

Sakura watched him look her body up and down, as she saw the bulge in his pants growing bigger. He stood up and wrapped an arm around her, giving her the idea to press her body against his, causing him to let out a low moan.

"I think we better take this up to my room," Sakura purred against him.

He nodded, allowing himself to be pulled along up the stairs to Sakura's bedroom. She sat down at the edge of her bed, waiting for him to tell her what to do.

* * *

**A/N: **I would suggest if you don't want to read a lemon you'd stop reading now. Don't say I didn't warn you. :-D

* * *

"Kakashi," she purred. "Is there anything you'd like me to do?"

He smiled.

"First," he said, as he worked his way on slipping of her night gown. "That has to go."

He pushed her down against the bed, and stood up to admire her almost completely nude body. She didn't have huge boobs, but B's were definitely better than A's in the world of men.

He slowly took of his jonin vest and shirt underneath it, to reveal his toned chest and six-pack abs.

Sakura purred and licked her lips at the sight.

Slowly, Kakashi crawled over her; he continued his workings by placing kisses on her collar bone, leading down to her breasts. She shivered in pleasure as he teased her by kissing around them. Finally, he decided to take one of the perk nipples into his mouth and suck on it.

Sakura moaned and arched herself against him.

He smirked against her breast, starting the task of flinging his gloves to the same area his other clothes were. His left hand made it's way to gently squeezing the breast that was left without attention, while his right hand wandered it was down her body, to in between her legs. He teased her through the thin piece of clothing, rubbing her already wet womanhood through the cotton.

She moaned even louder, deciding to wrap her hands in his hair.

'_Dear Lord, help me,_' she thought through the teasing waves of pleasure that went through her body. '_If he keeps this up, I'll jump on top of him and have my way with him._'

He released his grasp on her breast, stopping all of his ministrations. She pouted for a moment looking him in the eye.

"Now, Sakura, that won't get you anywhere," he huskily whispered into her ear. "I'm going to need you to remove that thong of yours."

She shivered, but moved her hands slowly downward toward her slightly wet underwear to slowly remove them, kicking them off when she couldn't reach them anymore.

"Could I make a suggestion," Sakura purred. "For you to take your pants off, Kakashi."

He smiled at her, moving her hands up to his pants to help him take them off. As soon as she had finished help sliding them down, he quickly moved his right hand up to her womanhood again, this time sticking two fingers in her. She arched her back again, and moaned from the pleasure that was sent through her body.

He stretched her insides out, circling the two fingers around in her wet warmth. After a while, he thought it was time that he 'taught' her a thing or two.

"Sakura," he told her as he pulled his juice covered fingers. "Would you help me take of my underwear? There's something I want to _teach_ you."

Sakura complied, sliding off her lovers navy blue boxers. She looked down to see his fully erect penis, which at sight alone, made her moan slightly.

"Let me sit down at the edge of the bed," he said. "Kneel before me, Sakura."

She did exactly as he told her, kneeling before him naked.

"Put your hands on my friend," Kakashi told her. "You're going to be visiting with him quiet a bit more so it'd be a good idea to get use to my _friend_."

Sakura nodded, placing her hands on his hardened cock. Slowly, she stroked him up and down.

Kakashi moaned.

"A little faster please."

She smiled, taking her left hand off, moving her right hand faster around his member. He moaned, as he decided to place his own hand on hers to guide it at a faster pace. He panted a little as he stopped her hand.

"Would you like to know what my friend likes, Sakura?"

She nodded in an almost innocent manner.

"Well," he said, bending down to whisper in her ear. "He likes nice long kisses all over him, with your tongue wrapped around him."

Sakura, a little nervously, wrapped her tongue around his head to tease him slightly and on the other hand, to get used to the idea. After she was comfortable, knowing he would slowly edge her to doing so anyways, she slowly engulfed his cock in her mouth, moving up and down slowly, again, to get used to doing this. He wrapped his hands in her pink hair guiding her slowly.

"Sakura, faster," he moaned out.

She increased the pace, sucking on him harder and bobbing her head back and forth faster than before.

An idea popped into her head. Why not experiment with chakra from her tongue?

She wrapped her chakra-radiating tongue around his manhood, continuing to move her head at the same pace.

"Oh, Sakura," he moaned out. "Sakura...I'm going to..."

His seeds spilled itself into her mouth, her swallowing every bit of it before releasing him from her mouth.

He smiled at her.

"Lay down on the bed," he whispered to her with a sly smile on his face.

She lay down on the bed, waiting for him to make his move. Quickly, he spread Sakura's legs.

"Now, it's my turn to please you, my beautiful Sakura."

His head was in between her legs, and he began licking around the entrance to her womanhood, finally deciding to stick his tongue in.

She let out a loud moan as his tongue swirled around in her insides. Carefully, she wrapped her hands within her hair, pushing his tongue further in her pussy.

Carefully, he stuck two fingers in, scissoring them inside of her, making her moan even louder.

"Oh, Kakashi, this feels so good," she moaned out.

He had her to the point she almost climaxed into his mouth.

"Kakashi...faster..."

He pulled his tongue out as well as his fingers.

"Kakashi..."

"Sakura, I want you," he whispered, as he crawled up to straddle her. "I want to make love to you."

She smiled.

"I want you to make love to me to, Kakashi, but," Sakura told him. "Kakashi, I'm a virgin."

He cupped her face with his right hand.

"Sakura, if you want to stop at all anytime or don't want to go through with this, tell me."

She nodded, "I want this though."

He smiled at her and spread her legs open.

"This may hurt a bit," he said, as he positioned his again erect penis at the mouth to her womanhood.

She nodded

Slowly, he pushed himself into her. She winced in the slight pain of getting used to his size. He stopped once fully in her, allowing her to adjust to him.

She began to slowly roll her hips as the pain was replaced with pleasure. He got the idea, and started slowly pushing in and out of her.

"Mmm...Kakashi, this feels...so good..." she moaned from under him. "Go... a little bit faster, please..."

He complied, increasing the pace.

To him, it felt so good, her tight pussy surrounding his dick...it was almost sinful.

Sakura kept moaning louder and louder.

"Faster...harder...faster!" she moaned out, arching her back against his thrusts.

"Sakura..." he panted out. "Wrap...your legs...around me."

Quickly her legs were wrapped around him as he thrust deeper within her.

"Kakashi...oh...Kakashi," she moaned. "I think, I think..."

Her message got across to him as he went into as hard and fast as he could.

"KAKASHI!" she yelled as her climax washed over her.

The walls of her womanhood clenched itself tightly around his manhood, causing him to start spilling his seed into her.

"Sakura," he grunted as he released himself into her.

The couple lay there next to each other smiling. They crawled under the sheets, and held onto each other.

"Merry Christmas, Kakashi," Sakura whispered sleepily to her lover. "I love you."

"Merry Christmas, Sakura," Kakashi whispered back. "I love you too."

The couple slowly drifted of into a peaceful slumber, Christmas morning awaiting the two.

* * *

**Remember to review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey!**

**Sorry it has taken me forever to get this last chapter out and that it's extremely short. I've had writer's block and I couldn't think of anything longer than this to wrap up the story. But don't worry, I'm brainstorming a sequel that'll probably be title, My Way Home is You or My Way Home is Through You. Expect to see that up in the near future!**

**Please review and check out my other story, Niche.**

**-Wind Kunoichi**

Sakura sat in front of the Christmas tree in the dining room, where she had left it after the party. It was now officially Christmas morning.

A couple of stockings and a few present were sprawled out under the tree, knowing very well that they came from a certain man called Old Saint Nick. Also, there was a letter addressed to Sakura.

* * *

_Dear Sakura,_

_First off, Merry Christmas, my child. You have definitely grown up to be a fine woman over the years who has kept Christmas alive in her heart._

_When I got your letter, I was almost worried that I could not give you what you asked for. But alas, all I had to do was nudge the two of you into the right spots, and things turned out perfectly. The rest is strictly up to Kakashi and yourself._

_I wish you the best of luck with your relationship and your future._

_Merry Christmas,_

_St. Nicholas._

* * *

She folded up the letter, as she watched Kakashi come into the room.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said to Sakura, placing a soft kiss on her head. "How'd you sleep?"

A brilliant smile appeared on her face.

"Like an angel," she replied. "Especially since I was with you."

He smiled back at her, as he sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura," Kakashi said, as he held onto her tight. "Thank you for making it the best Christmas I've ever had."

"You're welcome Kakashi," Sakura replied. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
